1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly having a spacer for poisoning longer solder tails of terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector assembly related to the present invention comprises a first connector at an upper position and a second connector at a lower position. The first and second connectors comprise a plurality of first and second terminals having first and second solder tails. The first and second solder tails extend from rear faces of first and second housings of the connectors and toward to a motherboard on which the connectors are mounted. Generally, an insulating space is provided to position the first solder tails which are much longer than the first solder tails, thereby preventing the first solder tails from being curved by touching of an external force. However, a shortcoming of such a design is that the spacer must be secured to the connector assembly and the stability of the engagement between the spacer and the connector assembly is difficult to be ensured.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having a spacer capable of stably securing solder tails of terminals of the connector assembly.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector assembly comprises a first spacer, a second spacer retained within the first spacer and a first and a second connectors secured to the first spacer, respectively. The first spacer defines a first depressed surface lower than a top surface thereof and a second depressed surface lower than the top surface but higher than the first depressed surface. The first spacer defines a plurality of first terminal receiving slots at the first depressed surface thereof, and a spacer receiving slot at the second depressed surface thereof. The second spacer is retained within the spacer receiving slot and defining a plurality of second terminal receiving slots therein. The first connector is secured to the first depressed surface of the first spacer and comprises a plurality of first terminals having solder tails retained to the first terminal receiving slots of the first spacer. The second connector comprises a plurality of second terminals having solder tails retained to the second terminal receiving slots of the second spacer.